pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Vietnamese poetry
Vietnamese poetry originated in the form of folk poetry and proverbs. Vietnamese poetic structures include six-eight, couplet of seven sextuplet of eight, and various styles shared with Classical Chinese poetry forms, such as are found in Tang poetry; examples include verse forms with "seven words (per line) for eight lines", "seven words (per line) for four lines" (a type of quatrain), and "five words (per line) for eight lines". More recently there have been new poetry and free poetry. With the exception of free poetry, a form with no distinct structure, other forms all have a certain structure. The tightest and most rigid structure was that of the Tang Dynasty poetry, in which structures of content, number of words per line, lines per poem, rhythm rule determined the form of the poem. This stringent structure restricted Tang poetry to the middle and upper classes and academia. Poetical devices The musical nature of Vietnamese poetry manifests in the use of onomatopoeic words like "ri rao" (rustling), "vi vut" (whistling), "am am" (banging), "lanh canh" (tinkling), etc. Writing this kind of poetry demands analytical skills to dissect the compound words and succinct words. Therefore, sometimes by composing poetry, the poet easily falls into the state of associating between words of this meaning and words of another, word play that Vietnamese poetry is particularly rich in. Imagery, or the use of words to create images, is another fundamental aspect of Vietnamese poetry. An example of imagery can be found in the national epic poem, The Tale of Kieu by Nguyễn Du (1765–1820)Nguyễn Du, Kiều Nhà xuất bản Thanh Niên, 1999: Cỏ non xanh tận chân trời Cành lê trắng điểm một vài bông hoa Due to the influence of the concept of visual arts in the times of the poet, Nguyễn Du usually employs "scenery description" style in his poems. Simple scenery, accentuated at certain points, gently sketched but irresistible. Another line by Bà Huyện Thanh Quan Lom khom dưới núi tiều vài chú Lác đác bên sông chợ mấy nhà Or Nguyễn Khuyến: Ao thu lạnh lẽo nước trong veo Một chiếc thuyền câu bé tẻo teo Sóng biếc theo làn hơi gợn tí Lá vàng trước gió khẽ đưa vèo. Or most recently Trần Đăng Khoa in Nghe thầy đọc thơ Em nghe thầy đọc bao ngày Tiếng thơ đỏ nắng, xanh cây quanh nhà Mái chèo nghiêng mặt sông xa Bâng khuâng nghe vọng tiếng bà năm xưa These images are beautiful and tranquil, but they can also be non-static and lively. When objects are described in poetry, they are often personified. Using verbs for inanimate, insentient objects is akin to breathing life into the objects, making it lively in the mind of the reader. For instance, Tran Dang Khoa wrote in "Mặt bão": Bão đến ầm ầm Như đoàn tàu hỏa Bão đi thong thả Như con bò gầy Or in Góc Hà Nội Nắng tháng tư xỏa mặt Che vội vàng nỗi nhớ đã ra hoa ... Thành phố ngủ trong rầm rì tiếng gió Nhà ai quên khép cửa Giấc ngủ thôi miên cả bến tàu2 Such lines contain metaphors and similes. Humorous metaphors are commonly seen in poetry written for children. Examples are these lines that Khoa wrote at 9 years old in Buổi sáng nhà em: Ông trời nổi lửa đằng đông Bà sân vấn chiếc khăn hồng đẹp thay ... Chị tre chải tóc bên ao Nàng mây áo trắng ghé vào soi gương Bác nồi đồng hát bùng boong Bà chổi loẹt quẹt lom khom trong nhà However, these also appear in more mature poets’ work. For example Nguyễn Mỹ in Con đường ấy''Tập thơ ''Mưa đèn cây - nhà xuất bản phụ nữ - 1987: Nắng bay từng giọt - nắng ngân vang Ở trong nắng có một ngàn cái chuông Or Hàn Mặc Tử in Một Nửa Trăng Hôm nay chỉ có nửa trăng thôi Một nửa trăng ai cắn vỡ rồi Particularly, the metaphors in Hồ Xuân Hương poetry causes the half-real, half-unreal state, as if teasing the reader as in [[Đánh cờ'' Quân thiếp trắng, quân chàng đen, Hai quân ấy chơi nhau đà đã lửa. Thọat mới vào chàng liền nhảy ngựa, Thiếp vội vàng vén phứa tịnh lên. Hai xe hà, chàng gác hai bên, Thiếp thấy bí, thiếp liền ghểnh sĩ. Or in Ốc nhồi Bác mẹ sinh ra phận ốc nhồi, Đêm ngày lăn lóc đám cỏ hôi. Quân tử có thương thì bóc yếm, Xin đừng ngó ngoáy lỗ trôn tôi. The "tứ" (theme) of a poem is the central emotion or image the poem wants to communicate. "Phong cách" (style) is the choice of words, the method to express ideas. Structure of the poetry is the form and the ideas of the poems combined together. Analysis As in most metrical systems, Vietnamese meter is structured both by the count and the character of syllables. Whereas in English verse syllables are categorized by relative stress, and in classical Greek and Latin verse they are categorized by length, in Vietnamese verse (as in Chinese) syllables are categorized by tone. For metrical purposes, the 6 distinct phonemic tones that occur in Vietnamese are all considered as either "flat" or "sharp". Thus a line of metrical verse consists of a specific number of syllables, some of which must be flat, some of which must be sharp, and some of which may be either. Like verse in Chinese and most European languages, traditional Vietnamese verse is rhymed. The combination of meter and rhyme scheme defines the verse form in which a poem is written. Vowel diphthong and rhyme Âm (sound) is the conjugation of one or many vowels together. Similar sounds, regardless of consonants standing before or after or the effect of tone on the high and low notes of sound, giving the rhythm of the poem. For examples, simple sound like: :à'', ''ca, cha, đá, lá, ta or compound sound: :biên, chiêm, chuyên, xuyên The following classification of sounds is extracted from the “System of sounds in Vietnamese” (A very short history of Vietnamese literature, Duong Quang Ham) : Syllables are considered to rhyme when they have similar sound and tone (either flat or sharp). Rhyme is an important element in Vietnamese poetry. Rhyme Use of rhyme (vần) in Vietnamese poetry is largely analogous to its use in English and other European languages; 2 important differences are the salience of tone in the acceptability of rhyme words, and the use of back rhyme. Rhyme connects lines in a poem together, almost always using the final syllable in a line, and sometimes including syllables within the line. Rhyme words must share the same tone: *Flat Rhyme: both words exhibit a flat tone — ba, bà (examples: "dâu", "màu", "sầu" ) *Sharp Rhyme: both words exhibit a sharp tone — bả, bã, bá, bạ (examples: "đấy", "cấy") Rhyme can be “rich” or “poor”: * Rich rhyme (called prime rhyme) has the same tone, and the same vowel sound ** Flat: Phương, sương, cường, trường ** Sharp: Thánh, cảnh, lãnh, ánh * Poor rhyme (called secondary rhyme) has the same tone, but slightly different vowel sounds ** Flat: Minh, khanh, huỳnh, hoành ** Sharp: Mến, lẽn, quyện, hển Examples of 2 lines using prime rhyme ::::Lầu Tần chiều nhạt vẻ thu ::::Gối loan tuyết đóng, chăn cù giá đông''extracted from ''Cung Oán Ngâm Khúc - Nguyễn Gia Thiều (1741- 1798) - Poetry compilation Tình bạn, tình yêu thơ - Education Publisher 1987 ;Cưỡng vận: When two rhymes are secondary prime only. ::::Người lên ngựa kẻ chia bào ::::Rừng phong thu đã nhuộm màu quan san ;Lạc vận: When two rhymes are neither prime rhyme or secondary rhyme. ::::Người về chiếc bóng năm canh ::::Kẻ đi muôn dặm một mình xa xôi Vietnamese poetry makes use of both end-rhymes and internal rhymes in various stanzas. Stanzas linked by end-rhyme include these rhyme schemes: *'ABAB' (alternate rhyme, analogous to the Sicilian quatrain, or Common measure) *'xAxA' (intermittent rhyme, analogous to many of the English and Scottish Ballads) *'ABBA' (envelope rhyme, analogous to the "In Memorium" stanza) In this stanza, if the "A" rhyme is sharp, then the "B" rhyme is flat, and vice versa. *'AAxA' (analogous to the Rubaiyat stanza) *Couplets, in which flat couplets and sharp couplets alternate (for example Xuân Diệu's Tương Tư Chiều): ::: Lines and stanzas may also be linked by rhymes in the middle of the line (“back rhyme”), which has no common analogue in English: the last word of one line rhymes with a word in the middle of the next line as in the Lục bát (“six-eight”) stanza, where the last word of the six-word line rhymes with the sixth word of the eight-word line; for instance in The Tale of Kieu: :::Người về chiếc bóng năm canh (A) :::Kẻ đi muôn dặm một mình (A) xa xôi (B) :::Vầng trăng ai xẻ làm đôi (B) ? :::Nửa in gối chiếc, nửa soi (B) dặm trường Điệu (rhythm)Trích trong bài của Trần Ngọc Ninh Điệu (rhythm), is created by the sounds of selected words and cadence of the lines. Music in the poetry is constituted by 3 elements: rhyme, cadence and words. “Six-eight” folk song is a form of poetry rich in musical quality. • Echo of rhyme (a)- Flat rhyme creates a feeling of gentleness and smoothness ::::Gió mơn man sợi nắng '''mành' ::::''Sương còn đu ngọn lá '''xanh' miệt mài'' ::::Dương gian hé rạng hình '''hài' ::::''Trời se sẽ lạnh, đất '''ngai' ngái mùiBài thơ ''Vịnh buổi sớm - Tác giả có tên hiệu là thisson, bài được đăng ngày 08/02/2002, hồi 07:52 - Diễn đàn thi ca - TTVN Online (b) – Sharp rhyme creates a feeling of roughness, motion, awakeness. ::::Gió mơn man '''sợi nắng' mành'' ::::Sương còn đu ngọn lá xanh '''miệt mài' ::::''Dương gian '''hé rạng' hình hài'' ::::Trời '''se sẽ lạnh', đất ngai ngái mùi'' • Cadence of lines: Cadence refers to the tempo, rhythm f the poem, based on how the lines are truncated into verses, each verse with a complete meaning. It is “long cadence” when people stop and dwell on the sound when they recite the line. Besides, in each verse, when reciting impromptu, we can also stop to dwell on shorter sounds at verses separated into components, which is called “short cadence” ::::Dương gian (-) hé rạng (-) hình hài (--) ::::Trời (-) se sẽ lạnh (-), đất ngai (--) ngái mùi(--) • Cadence in poetry, created by the compartmentalization of the line and the words, similar to putting punctuations in sentence, so we pause when we read Nhịp (4/4) - (2/2/2/2) :;Rhythm (4/4) - (2/2/2/2): ::::Em ngồi cành trúc (--) em tựa cành mai (--) ::::Đông đào (-) tây liễu (-) biết ai (-) bạn cùng (--) :; Rhythm (2/2/2) - (2/2/2/2): ::::Trời mưa (-) ướt bụi (-) ướt bờ (-) ::::Ướt cây (-) ướt lá (--) ai ngờ (-) ướt em (--) :;Rhythm (2/4) - (2/2/2/2) ::::Yêu mình (--) chẳng lấy được mình (--) ::::''Tựa mai (-) mai ngã (--) tựa đình (-) đình xiêu (--) :;Rhythm (2/4) - (4/4) ::::Đố ai (-) quét sạch lá rừng (--) ::::Để ta khuyên gió (--) gió đừng rung cây (--) :;Rhythm (2/4) - (2/4/2) ::::''Hỡi cô (-) tát nước bên đàng (--) ::::''Sao cô (-) múc ánh trăng vàng (--) đổ đi (--) :;Rhythm (4/2) - (2/4/2) ::::''Trách người quân tử (-) bạc tình (--) ::::''Chơi hoa (--) rồi lại bẻ cành (--) bán rao (--) :;Rhythm (3/2/2) - (4/3/2) ::::Đạo vợ chồng (-) thăm thẳm (-) giếng sâu (--) ::::Ngày sau cũng gặp (--) mất đi đâu (-) mà phiền (--) • Musical quality of words: according to linguistics, each simple word of Vietnamese is a sound, which can be strong or weak, pure or muddled, depending on the position of the pronunciation in the mouth (including lips, air pipe and also the openness of the mouth) One word is pronounced at a position in the mouth is affected by 4 elements constituting it: vowel, first consonant, last consonant and tone. Hence words that have ::#“up” vowel like : i, ê, e ::#“resounding” consonant like: m, n, nh, ng ::#“up sound” : level, sharp, asking tones Then when the words get pronounced, the sound produced will be pure, high and up. On the other hand, words that have ::#"down" vowel: u, ô, o, ::#“dead-end” consonant: p, t, ch, c, And “down” tone: hanging, tumbling and heavy tones then the word pronounced will be muddled and heavy The purity of the words punctuate the line, esp words with rhyme most essential to the musical quality of the poem ::::''Hôm qua (-) tát nước đầu đình (--) ::::Bỏ quên cái áo (-) Trên cành hoa sen (--) ::::Em được (--) thì cho anh xin (--) ::::Hay là (-) em để làm tin (-) trong nhà. (--) Punctuating words and rhymes words in these lines are almost elements that make up the echo and the purity, creating a cheerful music, expressing an innocent mind and sunny disposition of this lad here ::::Nụ tầm xuân (-) nở ra xanh biếc. (--) ::::Em đã có chồng (--) anh tiếc (-) lắm thay. (--) ''Sound “iếc” in 2 words “biếc” và “tiếc” rhyming here has 2 “up” vowels (iê) toether with up tone but rather truncated by the last consonant “c”, are known as “clogged sound”. These sounds, when read out loud, are associated with sobbing, hiccup, the music is thus slow, and plaintive, sorrowful. Hence, “iec” is particularly excellently rhymed, to express most precisely the heart-wrenching regret of the boy returning to his old place, meeting the old friends, having deep feelings for a very beautiful girl, but the girl was already married. ::::''Yêu ai tha thiết, thiết tha ::::Áo em hai vạt trải ra chàng ngồi. Sometimes to preserve the musical quality of the folklore poem, the sounds of the compound words can have reversal of positions. Like the above folklore, the two sounds “tha thiet” are reversed to become “thiet tha”, because the 6-8 form of the poem only allows for flat rhyme. Poetry or folksongs often have “lay” word, whereby due to the repetition of the whole word or an element of it, “lay” word, when pronounced, two enunciations of the two words will coincide (complete “lay”) or come close (incomplete “lay”) creating a series of harmony, rendering the musical quality of poetry both multi-coloured and elegant Luật (rule)Thi luật Poetry rule: Flat rhyme is denoted with B, sharp rhyme is denoted with T, rhyme with no particular rule will be denoted by a blank Though rhyme rule is stated as above, word 1, 3 and 5 are allowed to not follow the rule sometimes. That exception is called :nhat, tam, ngu bat luan or “1,3,5, no rule” word 2, 4, 6 must follow the rule as in “2,4,6 follow rules”. Blanks do not follow rules. : :::Cảnh''' nào cảnh chẳng đeo sầu'' :::Người buồn cảnh có vui đâu '''bao' giờ'' Exception Once in a while, we come across poets that like to break the rule of the second word of “six-word” line, non-flat rhyme replacing flat rhyme as usual. “six-word” line is also divided into 2 verses. For example the two lines in The Tale of Kieu, the word “cot” belongs to non-flat rhyme, but it is located in the position of a flat : Two seven, six eight “two seven” means a couple of seven-word line is followed by a couple of “six eight”. The song of the wife of a soldier by Dang Tran Con is translated by Doan Thi Diem into modern language in this form. In the first seven-word line, the third word is a non-flat rhyme, fifth is a flat rhyme, seventh is a non-flat. In the second seven-word line, third word is flat rhyme, fifth is non-flat rhyme, seventh is flat rhyme. The next “six-eight” lines follow the usual rule. : :::Chàng thì 'đi''' cõi xa mưa '''gió :::Thiếp lại '''về' buồng cũ gối chăn'' :::Đoái trông theo đã cách ngăn :::Tuôn màu mây biếc, trải ngần núi xanh The last word of the seven-word line rhymes with the fifth of the next seven-word lin, the last word of the lower seven-word line rhymes with the last word of the six-word line in the next “six-eight”. The last word of the “six-word” line rhymes with the sixth word of the “eight-word line. And the last word of the eight-word line rhymes with the fifth of the following seven-word line. However, the last word of the eight-word line can also rhyme with the third word of the seven-word line, changing the tone of the rhyme. Hence, the third word in the seven-word line can be either flat or non-flat : :::Nước trong '''chảy' lòng phiền chẳng rửa'' :::Cỏ xanh thơm dạ nhớ khó quên :::Nhủ rồi tay lại trao liền :::Bước đi một bước lại vin áo chàng Four word poetry If second word is flat rhyme then the 4th word is sharp rhyme : :::Bão 'đến''' ầm ầm'' :::Như 'đoàn''' tàu hỏaTrích trong bài ''Mặt bão - Thơ Trần Đăng Khoa - Tác phẩm chọn lọc dành cho thiếu nhi - Nhà xuất bản Kim Đồng, 1999 The converse is true : :::Chim '''ngoài' cửa sổ'' :::Mổ '''tiếng' võng kêuTrích trong bài ''Tiếng võng kêu - Thơ Trần Đăng Khoa - Tác phẩm chọn lọc dành cho thiếu nhi - Nhà xuất bản Kim Đồng, 1999 However a lot of poems do not conform to the above rule: :::Bão đi thong thả :::Như '''con' bò gầy'' Five-word poetry Similar to four word poetry, it also has its own exceptions. :::Hôm '''nay' đi chùa Hương'' :::Hoa '''cỏ' mờ hơi sương'' :::Cùng '''thầy' me em dậy'' :::Em '''vấn' đầu soi gương''Trích trong bài Chùa Hương của Nguyễn Nhược Pháp (1914-1938) - Tập thơ Mưa đèn cây - nhà xuất bản phụ nữ - 1987 Six word poetry Using the last word, với cách with rhyme rule like vần tréo or vần ôm: ;Vần tréo: :::Quê hương là gì hở '''mẹ' :::''Mà cô giáo dạy phải yêu :::Quê hương là gì hở '''mẹ' :::''Ai đi xa cũng nhớ nhiều ::::::::Đỗ Trung Quân - Quê Hương ;Vần ôm: :::Xuân hồng có chàng tới '''hỏi':'' :::''-- Em thơ, chị đẹp em đâu?'' :::''-- Chị tôi tóc xõa ngang đầu'' :::Đi bắt bướm vàng ngoài '''nội' ::::::::'Huyền Kiêu''' - Tình sầu Seven word poetry The influence of Seven word, four line in Tang poetry can still be seen in the rhyme rule of seven word poetry. 2 kinds of line: ;Flat Rhyme: : :::Quanh '''năm' buôn bán ở mom sông'' :::Nuôi 'đủ''' năm con với một chồng'' :::Lặn '''lội' thân cò khi quãng vắng'' :::Eo '''sèo' mặt nước buổi đò đôngTrích bài ''Thương vợ - Trần Tế Xương (1871-1907) - Tuyển tập thơ Tình bạn, tình yêu thơ - Nhà xuất bản giáo dục 1987 Or more recently :::Em ở thành Sơn chạy giặc về :::Tôi từ chinh chiến cũng ra đi :::Cách biệt bao ngày quê Bất Bạt :::Chiều xanh không thấy bóng Ba Vì ::::::::Quang Dũng - Đôi Mắt Người Sơn Tây ;Sharp Rhyme: : :::Lẳng '''lặng' mà nghe nó chúc nhau:'' :::Chúc '''nhau' trăm tuổi bạc đầu râu'' :::Phen '''này' ông quyết đi buôn cối'' :::Thiên '''hạ' bao nhiêu đứa giã trầuTrích bài ''Chúc Tết - Trần Tế Xương (1871-1907)- Tuyển tập thơ Tình bạn, tình yêu thơ - Nhà xuất bản giáo dục 1987 Recently this form has been modified to be: : :::Ta về cúi mái đầu sương điểm :::''Nghe nặng từ tâm lượng đất trời :::''Cảm ơn hoa đã vì ta nở :::''Thế giới vui từ mỗi lẻ loi ::::::::'Tô Thùy Yên''' - Ta về Eight-word poetry This form of poetry has no specified rule, or free rhyme. Usually if: * The last line has sharp rhyme then word number three is sharp rhyme, word number five and six are flat rhyme : * The last line has flat rhyme then word number three is flat rhyme, word number five and six are sharp rhyme : But there are always exceptions Finding Rhyme :;Vần tiếp :::Em cứ hẹn nhưng em đừng đến nhé, :::Tôi sẽ trách -- cố nhiên -- nhưng rất nhẹ; :::Nếu trót đi, em hãy gắng quay về, :::Tình mất vui lúc đã vẹn câu thề :::Đời chỉ đẹp những khi còn dang dở. :::Thơ viết đừng xong, thuyền trôi chớ đỗ, :::Cho nghìn sau... lơ lửng... với nghìn xưa... ::::::::Hồ Dzếnh - Ngập Ngừng :;Vần tréo :::Trong ánh nắng hạt sương dần nhẹ bỗng :::Rồi tan vào thoáng đãng trời xanh :::Cánh hoa mỏng rập rờn với gió :::Có nhớ về hạt sương sớm long lanh? ::::::::Hải Kỳ - Giấc mơ :;Vần ôm :::Đêm Trường Sơn. Lá với nước rầm rì :::Hơi đá lạnh nép mái nhà nghe ngóng :::Chúng tôi ngồi xòe tay trên lửa nóng :::Máu bàn tay mang hơi lửa vào tim ::::::::Nguyễn Khoa Điềm - Bếp lửa rừng To add melody to the eight-word, some poets find rhymes by making the word number eight of one line rhyme with the word number five or six of the next line. :::Sàn gác trọ những tâm hồn bão nổi :::Những hào hùng, uất hận gối lên nhau ::::::::Cao Tần - Ta làm gì cho hết nửa đời sau? Dạng (form) # six-eight # two seven, six-eight # four-word # five-word # six-word # seven-word # eight-word # free verses Vietnamese poetry Ca dao (folk poetry)Trích trong Tục ngữ ca dao dân ca Việt Nam, Vũ Ngọc Phan, nhà xuất bản Khoa học Xã hội Hà Nội - 1997 Ca dao is a form of folk poetry that can be sung like other poems, and can be used to create folksongs. Cadao is actually a Sino-Vietnamese term. In Folk Literature book', Dinh Gia Khanh noted: In Confucis, chapter Nguy Phong, Article Vien Huu says: “Tam chi uu huu, nga can tha dao”- or “My heart is sad, I sing and dao” Book Mao Truyen says “"Khúc hợp nhạc viết ca, đô ca viết dao"- or” The song with background music to accompany the lyrics is called “ca”, singing acapella, or without background music is called “dao” People used to call ca dao as phong dao because the ca dao reflects the customs of each locality and era. Ca dao can consist of 4-word line, 5-word line, six-eight or two seven six eight, can be sung wholecloth, without the need to insert fillers like when people ngam the typical poetry. For example, take the following six-eights :Đường vô xứ Nghệ quanh quanh'' :Non xanh nước biếc như tranh họa đồ Or: :Tốt gỗ hơn tốt nước sơn :Xấu người đẹp nết còn hơn đẹp người Vietnamese ca dao is romantic writing that serves as a standard for romance poetry. The love of the labourers are expressed in ca dao in many aspects: romantic love, family love, love for the village, love for the fields, love for the work, love for nature. Ca dao is also an expression of the intellectual struggle when we live in society, or when we meet with nature. Hence, ca dao reflects the emotional life, and material life of human, the awareness of working and manufacturing…in the social, economic and political milieu in a particular historical period. For example, talking about self-control of “four virtues, three conformity” , women lament in songs: :Thân em như hạt mưa sa :Hạt vào đài các, hạt ra ruộng cày Because their fate is more often than not decided by others and they have almost no sense of self-determination, the bitteness is distilled into poem lines that are at once humorous and painful: :Lấy chồng chẳng biết mặt chồng :Đêm nằm mơ tưởng, nghĩ ông láng giềng Romantic love in the rural area is a kind of love intimately connected to rice fields, to the villages. The love lines serve to remind ourselves as well as our lovers: :Anh đi anh nhớ quê nhà :Nhớ canh rau muống, nhớ cà dầm tương :Nhớ ai dãi nắng dầm sương :Nhớ ai tát nước bên đường hôm nao! The hard life, of “the buffalo followed by the plough”is also reflected in ca dao :Trâu ơi, tao bảo trâu này :Trâu ra ngoài ruộng, trâu cày với ta :Cày cấy vốn nghiệp nông gia, :Ta đây trâu đấy, ai mà quản công... A distinctive characteristics of ca dao is the form which is close to rhyme rule, but still elegant, flexible, simple and light-hearted. They are as simple as colloquial, gentle, succinct, yet still classy and expressive of deep emotions. A sad scene: :Sóng sầm sịch lưng chưng ngoài bể bắc, :Hạt mưa tình rỉ rắc chốn hàng hiên... Or the longing, missing: :Gió vàng hiu hắt đêm thanh :Đường xa dặm vắng, xin anh đừng về :Mảnh trăng đã trót lời thề :Làm chi để gánh nặng nề riêng ai! A girl, in the system of tao hon, who had not learned how to tidy her hair, had to get married, the man is indifferent seeing the wife as a child. But when she reached her adulthood, things :Lấy chồng tử thủa mười lăm :Chồng chê tôi bé, chẳng nằm cùng tôi :Đến năm mười tám, đôi mươi :Tối nằm dưới đất, chồng lôi lên giường :Một rằng thương, hai rằng thương :Có bốn chân giường, gãy một, còn ba!... Ca dao is also used as a form to imbue experiences that are easy to remember, for example cooking experiences: :Con gà cục tác: lá chanh :Con lợn ủn ỉn: mua hành cho tôi :Con chó khóc đứng khóc ngồi: :Bà ơi! đi chợ mua tôi đồng riềng. Classical forms of ca dao Phú form Phú means presenting, describing, for example about somebody or something to help people visualize the person or thing. For example: :Đường lên xứ Lạng bao xa :Cách một trái núi với ba quãng đồng :Ai ơi! đứng lại mà trông :Kìa núi Thành Lạc, kìa sông Tam Cờ. :Em chớ thấy anh lắm bạn mà ngờ :Bụng anh vẫn thẳng như tờ giấy phong... Or to protest the sexual immorality and brutality of the reigning feudalism. :Em là con gái đồng trinh :Em đi bán rượu qua dinh ông nghè :Ông nghè sai lính ra ve.. :"Trăm lạy ông nghè, tôi đã có con!". :''- Có con thì mặc có con!'' :Thắt lưng cho giòn mà lấy chồng quan. Tỉ form Tỉ is to compare. In this form, ca dao does not directly say what it means to say like in the phu, but use another image to compare, to create an indirect implication, or to send a covert message. For example: :Thiếp xa chàng như rồng nọ xa mây (I am far away from you, just as a dragon away from the clouds) :Như con chèo bẻo xa cây măng vòi(like the cheo beo bird far from mang voi plant Or :Gối mền, gối chiếu không êm(cotton pillow, bamboo pillow not soft) :Gối lụa không mềm bằng gối tay em.(silk pillow not as soft as your arm as my pillow) Or :Ăn thì ăn những miếng ngon(when you eat, you only eat the nice stuff) :Làm thì chọn việc cỏn con mà làm(but when you work, you only choose the tiny task to do) Hứng form Hứng (inspiration) originates from emotions, which can give rise to happy feelings or sad ones, to see externality inspires hung, making us want to express our feelings and situations. :Trên trời có đám mây vàng :Bên sông nước chảy, có nàng quay tơ :Nàng buồn nàng bỏ quay tơ, :Chàng buồn chàng bỏ thi thơ học hành... Or: :Gió đánh đò đưa, gió đập đò đưa, :Sao cô mình lơ lửng mà chưa có chồng... Six-eight According to Vũ Ngọc Phan, Ngưyễn Can MộngNguyễn Can Mộng, (hiệu: Nông Sơn; 1880 - 1954), , who wrote Ngạn ngữ phong dao: Rhymed verses in Vietnam is born of provers, then phong dao becoming melody, and chuong that can be sung. Six-eight literature, or two-seven all originate from here. The history of collecting and compiling proverbs, folk poetry and songs only started about 200 years ago. In mid-eighteenth century, Tran Danh An (hieu Lieu Am) compiled Quốc phong giải trào and Nam phong nữ ngạn thi. These compilers copied proverbs, folk poetry by vi:Nôm/Chinese transcribed Vietnamese words, then translated to Chinese words and noted, meaning to compare Vietnam folk poetry with Quoc Phong poems in Confucion odes of China. At the end of the 19th century, beginning of 20th century, books about collected tuc ngu, ca dao written in Nom appear. Into 20th century, books collecting these heritages written in quoc ngu (Roman script) appear. Hence, it can be said that the six-eight form originated from proverbs and folk poetry. Rhyme is the bolded word. For example in The Tale of Kieu, when So Khanh tempted Kieu to elope with him out of lau xanh of Tu Ba: :Đêm thu khắc lậu canh '''tànKhắc lậu'': ám chỉ cái khắc ở trên đồng hồ treo mặt nước chảy đi từng giọt mà sứt xuống; canh tành là gần sáng. :Gió cây trút lá, trăng '''ngàn' ngậm '''gương :Lối mòn cỏ nhợt mùi '''sương' Cảnh đêm mùa thu - Nhợt là cỏ có sương bám vào, mùi nhời nhợt, chẳng hạn: Lối mòn lướt mướt hơi sương' :''Lòng quê''Lòng quê: Lòng riêng, nghĩ riêng trong bụng. đi một bước đường một đau. Six-eight is usually the first poetic inspiration, influencing many poets in their childhood. Through the lullaby of ca dao, or colloquial verses of adults. Like: ::Cái ngủ mày ngủ cho ngoan ::Để mẹ đi cấy đồng xa trưa về ::Bắt được con cá rô trê ::Thòng cổ mang về cho cái ngủ ăn Due to the gentle musical quality of six-eight, this form of poetry is often used in poems as a refrain, a link or connection, from rough to smooth, gentle as if sighing or praising. For instance in the Tiếng Hát Sông Hương by Tố Hữu ::Trên dòng Hương-giang ::Em buông mái chèo ::Trời trong veo ::Nước trong veo ::Em buông mái chèo ::Trên dòng Hương-giang ::Trăng lên trăng đứng trăng '''tàn' ::Đời em ôm chiếc thuyền nan xuôi dòng'' Or Trần Đăng Khoa in epicTrường ca là một tác phẩm dài bằng thơ có nội dung và ý nghĩa xã hội rộng lớn. - Đại từ điển tiếng Việt - Nguyễn Như Ý chủ biên, NXB Văn hóa – Thông tin, Hà Nội 1998 Khúc hát người anh hùng ::Cô Bưởi lắng nghe tiếng gà rừng rực ::Thấy sức triệu người hồi sinh trong lồng ngực ::Và cô đi ::Bên đám cháy ::Chưa tàn ::Lửa hát rằng: ::Quê tôi - những cánh rừng '''hoang' ::''Chính trong cơn bão đại '''ngàn' - tôi sinh'' ::Nuôi tôi trong bếp nhà '''gianh' ::Ủ là một chấm - thổi thành biển khơi...'' Variations of six-eight Variations in the six-eight are due to lines with different rhyme rules. Refer to the rhyme rule above. Tang poetry in Vietnam As a result of the contact with Northern culture, especially the apex of Chinese poetry in Tang dynasty, tho Duong permeated in the Viet culture to become Tang poetry of Vietnam. At first, tho Duong Vietnam are written in Chinese language, then as vi:Hán Nôm/Sino-Vietnamese language and Vietnamese language . New poetry movement Free poetry movement The Vietnamese "free poetry" movement may have started from the poems translated from French by Nguyễn Văn Vĩnh, such as La Cigale et la Fourmi (from the fables of Jean La Fontaine) in Trung Bắc Tân văn (1928). :::Ve sầu kêu ve ve :::Suốt mùa hè :::Đến kỳ gió bấc thổi :::Nguồn cơn thật bối rối. '' Poetry with no prosody, no rule, no limits on the number of words in the line, no line limits, appears to have been more adapted to a mass audience. .Trích trong Phê Bình Văn Học Thế Hệ 1932 - Chim Việt Cành Nam With the free poetry using the "dong gay" technique, presenting long lines and short, to create a visual rhythm, when read aloud, not according to line but to sentence, with the aim to hear properly the sound of each word. Visual rhythm is the most important thing, because through it, the reader can follow the analytic process to figure out the meaning of the poem. The word “free” can be understood as the escape from the restraint of poetry rules. The poets want to chase after his inspirations and emotions, using words to describe inner feelings instead of being constrained by words, by rules. They do not have to be constrained by criticism until they have to change the words, ideas until the poem becomes a monster child of their emotions. For example in Lưu Trọng Lư 's''Tiếng thu :::Năm vừa rồi :::Chàng cùng tôi :::Nơi vùng giác mộ :::Trong gian nhà cỏ :::Tôi quay tơ :::Chàng ngâm thơ :::Vườn sau oanh giục giã :::Nhìn ra hoa đua nở :::Dừng tay tôi kêu chàng... :::Này, này! Bạn! Xuân sang :::Chàng nhìn xuân mặt hớn hở :::Tôi nhìn chàng, long vồn vã... :::Rồi ngày lại ngày :::Sắc màu: phai :::Lá cành: rụng :::Ba gian: trống :::Xuân đi :::Chàng cũng đi :::Năm nay xuân còn trở lại :::Người xưa không thấy tới :::Xuân về.''Trích trong bài Phong trào thơ mới 1930-1945 which later becomes Hữu Thỉnh trong bài Thơ viết ở biển: :::''Anh xa em :::Trăng cũng lẻ :::Mặt trời cũng lẻ :::Biển vẫn cậy mình dài rộng thế :::Vắng cánh buồm một chút :::::::đã cô đơn :::Gió không phải là roi mà vách núi phải mòn :::Em không phải là chiều mà nhuộm anh đến tím :::Sông chẳng đi đến đâu :::::::nếu không đưa em đến :::Dù sóng đã làm anh :::::Nghiêng ngả :::::::Vì em''Trích trong Tuyển tập thơ ''Tình bạn, tình yêu thơ - Nhà xuất bản giáo dục 1987 Truyện Kiều Chinh phụ ngâm Trần Tế Xương Nguyễn Khuyến Bà Huyện Thanh Quan Hồ Xuân Hương Playing with poetry Quoting poetry (Lẩy thơ) Lẩy thơ is often known as playing and quoting The Tale of Kiều, a famous poetry play in folk culture dân gian References External links * Chinh Phụ Ngâm Khúc - ny Đoàn Thị Điểm (1705–1748), originally by Đặng Trần Côn (1715?-1745) * Poetry book vi:Góc sân và khoảng trời by vi:Trần Đăng Khoa - Information and Culture Publisher - 1998 * vi:Proverbs and folk poetry and songs of Vietnam by vi:Vũ Ngọc Phan - Hanoi Social Science Publisher- 1997 * New poetry movement 1930 - 1945 * GardenDigest.com, Extractions of commentary of poetry - by Michael P. Garofalo * Evan.com, The 6th Poetry Day in Việt Nam, 2008 at Văn Miếu-Quốc Tử Giám Category:Poetry by nation or language Category:Vietnamese literature